Headless Horseman
by Miko in training
Summary: Inu and gang are going to Sleepy Hollow for a trip Kagome is kidnapped.. will Inuyasha or Koga save her... or will they be too late? will finish the story by Halloween that i promise :
1. Chapter 1

Dont own Inuyasha... OK people I know this is like last minute but I just got a great Idea for Inuyasha halloweeen story... all the people are in Sleepy Hollow like Icabod Crane and them but in the future... they are visiting the town. Koga and Inuyasha are fighting over Kagome... I will just write it so enjoy

Chapter 1: Welcome to Sleepy Hollow.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Miroku and Sango were all talking in their homerooms when the teacher came in. "Students I have good news. Tomorrow we are all going to Sleepy Hollow for a Halloweeen treat. We get to see a renactment of the clory of Icabod Crane. So be ready we will bestaying for three days and be back intime for halloween." Then the teacher sat down and returned to his work.

All the students were Talking about the trip and how it will be.

"O this is going to be so cool. We get to do something fun for Halloween for once." Miroku said. He was waring black loose pants and a purple shirt, and a pair of black nike's.

"Yeah. This is going to be fun. I had a relitive that lived in Sleepy Hollow. Ker name was Katrina." Kagome said.

"Wait, wasn't that the name of the woman Icabod Crane fell in love with?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was that very same woman that was my great great great grandmother. She left Sleepy Hollow and moved here when Icabod went missing. You see she was pregnant with Icabods child and didn't want the town to think baddly of her. So she moved here and got married to a man. He never had a child with her though. He died a few years later. The child grew and had children. But Katrina never got remerried after his death." Kagome explained

"And how is it that you know all this. It happened over 500 years ago." Koga said

"My grandfather told me the stories as well as my mother." Kagome explained.

"So it would be like going back home. Right?" Sango asked.

"I guess. In a way thats true." Kagome said

The bell rang and they left for their next classes.

After school Inuyasha gave Kagome a ride home like always. He had liked her for a while and wanted to ask her out but was scared cause he was only a filthy half- breed. As his brother and most people called.

As they reached Kagomes Inuyasha took his one and only chance.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha asked before she could leave.

"Yeah Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at him.

There was a blush on his face that she could just make out. "I was.. uh.. wondering if... ya know.. after the trip if you would like to go out with me some time?" Inuyasha stuttered out. He was waiting for laughter to come but it didn't. He turned and looked at her. She had a large smile on her face. He just looked at her curiously.

"I would love to Inuyasha. I will see you tomorrow. Okay?" Kagome said sweetly. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheak and got out. walking up the stairs in a _very _good mood.

Inuyasha stared after her in shock. He lightly touched his cheak where she had kissed him. A smile came to his face a moment later and he started up his car and drove home.

As he walked into his house(cough-mansion-cough) he was met by his brother Sesshomaru.

"Why are you so happy you worthless half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked in his famious monotone voice.

"That is none of your buisness Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said heading upstairs. He stoped and turned to face his half brother. "And by the way. Nothing you say is going to bring down my good mood. So call me anything you want cause it will have no effect." he turned back around and went to his room. Only coming out to eat dinner with Sessh, their dad and Inu's mom.

"So why is my little boy so happy this evening?" Izayoi asked lookin gup from her meal.

"That's what I asked but he won't tell me the little basturd." Sesshomaru said (his voice never changes from monotone just so you know)

"Sesshomaru don't talk like that about your brother." Inutashio scolded. Then turned to his youngest son. "So who is she?" He asked.

"Inuyasha held down his blush and looked confused. "I have no idea what your talking about." Inuyasha said looking at his father.

"You can't hide it Inuyasha. Not from me. So who is she?" Inutashio asked again.

"Fine." the blush came to Inuyasha's face. "Her name is Kagome and I'm taking her on a date after the trip this weekend. That reminds me. I won't be here for the next three days. My class and I are all going to Sleepy Hollow to watch a renactment of the story of Icabod Crane. It just so happens that Kagome is the decendent of Katrina from that very story." Inuyasha said getting up. "Now I really must get to bed if I want to be ready for tomorrow. See you in the morning. Dinner was great as always mom. Good night." With that he went up to his rooma dnwent to sleep.

The next morning he grabed his bag that had all his cloths in it along with everything out of his bathroom. He was going to need a shower the next morning so he grabed all that he needed.

He came down the stairs and said good morning to everyone. "Good morning sweety." Izayoi said giving him a kiss on the cheak and handing him his breakfast.

"Good morning son. I just have a small question though. When do we get to meet this Kagome girl?" Inuytashio asked sitting down next to his son.

Inuyasha nearly chocked on his OJ when he heard what his father asked him. He swollowed and got his breath back. He turned to his father and narrowed his eyes at him. "Let me just get by a few dates and then you can meet her." Inuyasha finished his nreakfast and said good-bye to all of them amd headed out the door to the bus.

He got on nad saw almost every one was on. everyone eccept Kagome and Koga. Inuyasha sat close to Miroku. Miroku was sitting next to Sango and in front of them was a girl by the name of Ayame. Inuyasha sat in the seat across from Miroku and Sango.

"Did you ask her yet?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha had told him that he was going to try and ask Kagome out soon.

"Yeah I asked her last night and you want to know what she said?" Inuyasha asked.

"YES!" Sango and Miroku nearly screamed.

"She said yes. So after the trip I'm taking her out on a date." Inuyasha said with a large grin on his face.

The bus stopped again and Kagome and Koga got on. Koga was really starting to bug Kagome and she couldn't take it any more.

"KOGA! I told you I don't like you that way. I already have a date with Inuyasha so stop asking me out. Cause it ain't happening!" Kagome yelled at him.

Koga was taken aback by her out burst and decidded to let her cool off before he tried again. (Bigger idiot then Inuyasha).

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and just rested her head on the seat in front of her.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah. Koga is such a jerk. He asked me out today and I told him no that I already had a date with someone else. But he didn't leave me alone. He kept bugging me to not go and go out with me. I agnored him up till I got on the bus and you know the rest." Kagome explained

"Well I will make sure he doesn't bug you during the trip." Inuyasha said putting his arm around her.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said leaning on him with his arm still around her waist.

The trip was an our or two long and they finally made it to Sleepy Hollow.

Thats it for now next one up very shortly.. i will try and finish it by Halloween... so enjoy... until then all my other stories are on hold : ) sorry in advance


	2. He's Baaaaack

**I'm going to kill my parents later.. grr this chapter is rewriten so im just going to write it and say I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chpater 2: He's Baaaaack!**

Kagome and Inuyasha were just standing around looking at the set. "I thought we were going to be staying in a hotel." Kagome said

"Well, no you are all going to be apart of the Movie that their making. So be on your best sehavior." The teacher said. She walked off to talk to the director.

"Well this just sucks. I wanted a bath."Kagome said pouting.

"Don't worry Kagome. It's only for three days. When you get home you can take as long a bath that you want." Sango said walking up to her.

"Thats right Kagome. Don't worry, we can get through this and before you know it you will be home in your nice warm bath sooner then you can say Headless horseman." Miroku said from behind Sango.

"All right everyone can you all come this way tords me please. Thank you. Now I know you were hoping to watch but instead you get to be in the movie. Fun right. Okay. Now if you will all just follow me I will give you your roles and housings." the director said

They followed him to a small tent to get their roles.

"All right first off, You with the white dog ears, you will be Ichabod Crane. Girl with blueish black hir next to him. you will be Katrina Van Tessel. Girl with brown hair and brown eyes, you will be her maid and good friend. Now Boy in the purple shirt and black pants, you will be Ichabods good friend. Boy with brown hair and brown tail you will be Brom." This continued untill all the roles were a signed.

Inuyasha was led to a small house that looked like an old lady would live there. It was small adn had only one room. He put all his cloths away and proceeded to make himself at home. Even if it did only have a tub and no bathroom.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in."Inuyasha called closing his drower. Kagome walked in. "Hey Inuyasha. I came to get you. We have to go over our lines and be dressed in twentie minutes. I also just say my brother and his class get off a bus and go into the tent."

"Well lets go over our lines first then go and see your brother."Inuyasha suggested.

"All right." They went over their lines and then went out fifteen minutes later.

"Souta! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked acting surprised.

"Hey sis. My class gets to be the class that Ichabod teaches." Souta said turning to his sister.

"O so thats what your doing here. But why didn't you tell me that yesterday?" Kagome asked

"Cause one, you were all giddy about the guy you like finally asking you out, and two I didn't know I was coming till I got to school today."

"The first one doesn't count cause one, you read my diary you little punk, and two, you just didn't know about it. So you know what I'm going to do to you? I'm going to kill you!" Kagome yelled as she chased her little brother around in circles. (like how Inuyasha normally chases Shippo around)

Inuyasha grabed Kagome around the waist by the third time she came his way. "All right Kagome calm down. Souta Appoligise to your sister before I punish you in the School scene. Now!" Inuyasha threatened.

"All right. I'm sorry I read your Diary sis. I won't anymore." Souta said sadly.

"All right." Kagome said calming down in Inuaysha's arms.

"Ichabod, Katrina you are needed in dressing and make-up." one of the stage hands yelled.

"Well thats us." Inuyasha said.

"Hey Inuyasha?"Souta said as Kagome walked off.

"Yeah Kid?" Inuyasha asked

"I cant wait to being the school with you." Souta said happily.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked in to the tents and got ready for their scene together.

(If it says Ichabod or Katrina its Inuyasha or Kagome talking)

Ichabod was sitting under a large tree in the middle of the woods reading a book called,** The History of Witchcraft in New England. **He also talked to himself. "Of course the woman is a witch!" he read more. "The sour milk! The mysterious wind! All the signes are there! Oh, will Cotton Mather (the autoress) realize what's going on in time?"

"Ahem!" said a femail voice from behind him.

This made Ichabod jump out of his skin. Almost hiting a tree branch in the process.

The woman giggled and Ichabod came around the tree to face her. "My your a jumpy fellow" She said.

"What? Er... ah... Oh, yes. How do you do My name I Ichabod Crane and what might your name be miss?" Ichabod said with a small bow.

"My name is Katrina Van Tessel. Your the new school teacher." Katrina said with a large smile on her face.

Van Tessel you say. You mean of the Van Tessel Farm? The really, really, big Farm?" Ichabod asked.

"Why yes." Katrina said giggling a little.

"It is truly an honor to meet you Miss Van Tessel." Ichabod said in a low bow.

"It is an honor to meet you as well Mr. Crane. We are very fortunate to have such an educated and well cultured gentleman as you with us." Katrina said sweetly.

They walked to a large farm (that was still intact surprisingly) and Ichabod just grinned then frond.

"You have supernatural forces around your house Miss Van Tessel. I could get rid of them if you like." Ichabod offered.

"Really? I had no idea we had Such forces here. I would apreaciate it very much if you would be willing to do so Mr. Crane." Katrina said sweetly. "Lets discuse it with my mother and father." She offered as they came closer to the house.

(scene ended)

"Cut! Thank you now can Mr. and Mrs. Van Tessel come on set. Katrina and Ichabod stay where you are please. Thank you." the director said through a mega phone.

"Ow. My ears. He can't yell like a normal person. He has to use a stupid mega phone. Ow, my poor ears." Inuyasha said rubbing his throbing ear.

"Sorry Inuyasha. If it will help, I can cover you ears next time I see him going to use the mega phone, that way you don't have your ears yelled off." Kagome offered.

"Thanks Kagome that would be helpful." Inuyasha said as Kagome put her hands on his ears.

The day continued like that till about dinner time. The little kids went home a few hours ago and now it was the older students and the staff.

Everyone went to bed soon after. Knowing that the next day was going to be just as bad as today.

Close to midnight Kagome had to get up and go out to use the bathroom. "You know, who ever decided to put the bathroom out in the middle of the woods is so dead. thats the last place anyone wants to go at this time of night." Kagome said quitely to herself.

She went out, went to the bathroom and was now on her way back.

Meanwhiole Inuyasha was also just getting up to use the bathroom as well. "Man I knew I shouldn't have had that tenth bowl of Ramen." he said walking out to the bathrooms.

Half way there he hurd a loud scream but not just any scream it was Kagome's scream. _'Kagome!'_ He ran to the bridge. The bathroom was on the other side and in the middle of the woods there.

A little while before Kagome was about half way to the bridge when she heard faint hoof prints getting louder. A little while later they were so close it felt like they were right behind her.

She turned her head slightly to see if there was anyone there. What she saw made her scream bloody murder. It was none other then the headless horseman himself.

She ran. She ran as fast as she could. She could hear him getting closer to her as the horses hofs got louder and closer to her. She could see the bridge but it was still far ahead of her. She looked back behind her and saw him almost on top of her. She screamed louder this time and tried to run faster. She looked back to the bridge and saw a red and white blur coming tords her.

It ran by her and attacked the headless horseman. Not bothering to stop she ran to the bridge and went across. she stoped on hte other side to catch her breath.

A figure came closer to her she started to shake but the figure came into the moon light she could see that it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled as she ran into his arms.

"Its okay Kagome. He's gone. y question is, who was that?" Inuyasha asked

"I think it was the headless horseman. Inuyasha I'm was so scare." Kagome said barring her head into Inuyasha's chest.

"Shh, Kagome It's okay now. He's gone. It's all right." Inuyasha cooed in her ear. "Come on I will take you to your room."

"Will you stay with me tonight? Kagome asked

"I will stay till you fall asleep how about that." Inuyasha said soothingly in her ear.

Kagome nodded and they headed for her cabin

Inuyasha stayed till Kagome fell asleep.

He went back to the woods where the man had been. He headed to the bathroom then looked around on his way back. He didn't find any hoof prints or smell anything except Kagome, nothing what so ever.

As he walked into his room and started to go to sleep his mind came to only one conclution. That Kagome and him had indead seen the headless horseman. He was back and for some reason he wanted Kagome.

**Thats it. Next one will be up in an hour or so all right.. so enjoy**


	3. The Kidnapping

**I am really sorry that I wasn't on yesterday... stupid parents took the pc... lol owell i am keeping my promise and am writing at top speed today to write all the chapters so that it's finished... I don't own Inuyasha adn never will enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 3 The Kidnapping**

The next morning Inuyasha went to check on Kagome. Just to make sure she was all right.

Knock, knock. "Come in." Kagome called from inside.

"Kagome? I just wanted to make sure your alright. I looked around the place we ran from the headless horseman and I came to a conclution." Inuyasha said walking in the room.

"O, and what would that be?" Kagome asked sitting down on her bed. (fully dressed you perves) Motioning for him to sit with her.

"It turns out that the headless horseman is some what real. We met his goast last night. Kagome, he was after you and I don't want you to get hurt. I think we sould tell the director about..."

"NO!" Kagome yelled out.

"Why not Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't want to scare anyone. If he shows up again then we will tell them. I don't want to scare anyone off. I was scared enough last night." Kagome said as she layed her head on his sholder.

Inuyasha wraped his arm around her and layed his head on hers. trying to comfurt her.

"All right Kagome we won't tell anyone yet. I am staying near you all day though." Inuyasha said sturnly.

"All right Inuyasha but promise you wont kill anyone if they get to close to me." Kagome said with a smile.

"All right. I promise." With that they got up and headed out for breakfest and the other scenes for the day.

They did most of the indoor scene today so they could do the outside scenes that night.

Kagome stayed near Inuyasha most of the time. She had a few scenes with Koga but Inuyasha wasn't far away.

By about midday they had a break and were told that all of the scenes that were left were outsde and in the woods. They had the rest of the afternoon off but they had tp be back and ready by dusk. That way they could get the Katrina and Ichabod scene before they do the last scene for the day. Then the last scene the next morning.

Inuyasha and Kagome spent most of the time getting to know eachother more. Kagome told him more about her family history to help them if the horseman does show up again.

"So Ichabod was killed? The story goes that he was attacked and no one found him. It says that no one knew what had happened." Inuyasha said

"Its partly true but One persone did know what happened to him Brom. He played the part of the headless horseman that night and killed Ichabod Crane. He wanted Katrina no matter what and would do anything to get her. Including murder." Kagome said as they walked through the woods

"Wow so if he killed Ichabod do you think he is the ghost we saw or was it the original ghost of the headless horseman?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know but I'm a little scared I don't really want to do the night scene." Kagome said cuddling up to Inuyasha as they walked.

"I know but we are almost done and then we can go home. I bet you are just dieing for a normal bath instead of the little tubs they gave us." Inuyasha joked

"Yeah I just wish we could go home now."Kagome said as they sat down under a tree Kagome in Inuyasha's lap.

They sat there for a good three hours before they had to go back. It was starting to get dark and they had to get back cause they had to do their final scene together.

It was close to dusk and Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting together ready to begine the scene.

(Again Ichabod is Inu and Katrina is Kag)

"You are a great man Mr. Crane and I do beleive that I have fallen in love with you." Katrina said facing him.

"I also have fallen in love with Miss Van Tessel. If you would consider it I would like to make you my wife." Ichabod said as he took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"Yes My dears Ichabod Crane. I would be honored to be your wife." Katrina said happily.

They shared a sweet kiss that was only interupted by the great Grandfather clock in the room.

"Is it that time already. I'm afraid that I must take my leave. I will see you in the morning to talk to your father and mother about our marrige." Ichabod kissed her one more time and headed out the door.

(scene ended)

"Cut great job people. Now Lets wait an hour or two to do the next scene we stil have to get the horses ready." the director shouted

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha but was stoped when Koga tood in front of her. "Koga can I help you with something?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Yeah you can tell me why the fuck you let mutt face kiss you like that. That was no fucking stage kiss. That was a real kiss. You little bitch. No woman of mine is going to be kissed by any mutt. Even if its the last thing I do. I don't want you any where near that peice of shit." Koga said as he grabed her arm.

"Koga let me go. I'm not your woman and never will be. You want to know what. I. Kissed. Him. Back. Now let me GO!" Kagome yelled at him.

"You little bitch I will teach you to go behind my back. I told you. You are mine and no one is going to stop me." Koga went to slap her when a big hand grabed Koga's wrist and stopped him.

Koga looked at him and growled menisingly(sp?) "Fuck off Mutt face. This has nothing to do with you. This is about a me teaching my woman not to disobay me." Koga growled at him.

"Yeah there's just one thing wrong with that little theary of yours. SHE NOT YOUR WOMAN! You stupid flea bag. She has told you that herself." Inuyasha yelled at him and pulled Kagome away from him by tossing Koga into a tree trunk.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and gentle grabed her wrist to see if it was broken or anything. "Are you alright Kagome?" He asked nicely.

"I think so. He didn't hurt me. He scared me a little is all." Kagome said calmly.

"Come on Lets get your wrist checked out just to be safe." He said walking her to the nurses tent.

After a check up Kagome was fine and so was her wrist. "So if Brom was the one that killed Ichabod ten why was the real reason Katrina left Sleepy Hallow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Brom tryed to marry her but he didn't know she was pregnant until the day before the wedding. You see Katrina's parents appoved of her marrieing Brom but Katrina didn't want to marry Brom. The night before the wedding she told him she was pregnant with Ichabods child. He was furious but didn't hurt her. He did treten her though. from what I was told he said 'The day of our wedding I will kill the child and make you life a living hell. You will bare me a child and then die a painful death.' Katrina was tearified as you would beleive so that night she left a note saying she killed herself and ran away never to return." Kagome explained.

"So in a way she saved your family or her family. Love really is stronger then money." Inuyasha joked.

By now it was dark and getting closer to midnight. The nearly full moon was high in the sky. Looking down on the scene below it.

Inuyasha was on his brown horse while the 'headless horseman was ready a few feet away.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and a slow fog came rolling in. "Wait. I didn't say fog. Who's doing that?" the director shouted.

A black figure stood at the top of the hill. Looking down on them all. His pumpkin eyes falling on one person. She was standing in the middle of the set just out of the shot to watch Inuyasha. Unfortunitly she was to far for Inuyasha to reach her.

The dark figure on his horse bagan to run tords her. Inuyasha saw this and ran tord Kagome to try and stop him. He was too late.

Kagome was in the arms of the real Headless Horseman. As he ran back into the fog Inuyasha followed him. But it was all in vain. Just as he got close enough to reach for Kagomes hand. The headless horseman dissapeared into thin air. Leaving only the eco of the woman Inuyasha loved screaming for him. It rang in his ears at he stood there dumbfounded. He had failed and now the headless horseman had Kagome. Now what was he going to do?

**Thats it for now next one up soon an hour or so.. im sorry for any misspelling butim running out of time lol review please thank you.**


	4. The Rescue

**K don't own Inuyasha.. man I;m getting tired lol but I wont give up so enjoy**

**Chapter 4: The rescue**

Inuyasha was scared to say the least. He ran back to the director and told him and his friends the bad news. Kagome was kidnapped.

"This is all your falt mutt if Kagome hadn't come to see you. Then she would't have been Kidnapped." Koga yelled at Inuyasha.

"Koga for once in your life would you please just, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ARAGENT MORAN!" everyone stared at Miroku. He never swore. Not ever.

"Calm down Miroku. I have an idea of where he has gone to. Kagome told me of the sory of the real horseman. He was barried not far from here so grab the horses and lets get going." Inuyasha instruced. They grabed the horses and headed further into the woods.

Elsewhere. Kagome had been nocked unconcious and was now just starting to wake up. She had a hell of a headack and it wouldn't go away. Figure was infront of her looking down at her. But there was something strange about him he didn't have a head. Then the visions of what just happened appeared in her head. She backed away quickly but just ran into a tree.

"Wh-what d-do y-y-you w-w-ant?" Kagome studdered out.

The figure pointed to his right. Kagome hesitantly looked in that direction. She saw a tumb stone there with a name that was baddly faded. she couldn't make it out but she took a guess at who it was.

"Is that you?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

The figure grabed the pumpkin infront of him and moved it in his hands up and down in one spot. She took it as a yes.

"What about your tumb? Did someone desturb it?" She asked

He shook the pumpkin no. He then pointed to his head. or where it would be atleast.

Then Kagome understood. "You want your head returned so you can rest in peace, is that it?" Kagome asked

The pumpkin once again moved up and down in a yes form.

How do I find your head? Do you know where it is?" She asked him.

He then pointed to the her. This shooked her. Suddenly there was a loud yell and Kagome turned to it to see what it was.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he came through the forest and saw the headless horseman 'looking' in his direction. He was huvering over Kagome. Kagome stood quickly as Inuyasha ran to her.

Before he could attack the headless man Kagome stopped him. "Wait Inuyasha. He only want's help. He wants to rest in peace. He took me so I could help him. Just before you showed up I asked him where I could find his head." Kagome explained.

"Where did he say?" Inuyasha asked now prepared to help.

"He pointed to me. I don't know why." Kagome said.

Sango and Miroku had joined them when Kagome was explaining to Inuyasha why she was kidnapped.

"Kagome, you said that you were the decendent of Katrina Van Tessel right." Sango asked Kagome nodded.

"Well what if his head was on that land?" Miroku said as he walked the horse over to them. (hes still on the horse)

"Well lets go look. Come on, That includes you horseman." Inuyasha said going over to Kagome and letting her get in his back.

They all headed to the old Van Tessel estate. It was the very one Kagome and Inuyasha were on the first day.

"Horseman do you know where your head is located?" Kagome asked

The horseman pointed to the old barn. "Where in the old barn?" Inuyasha asked.

The horseman pointed to one of the stales and then the floor. The group tore the boards out and began to dig. Inuyasha found the scull A few minutes in and handed it to the horseman. He took it and placed it on his head. He placed it on his sholders. The guys watched and the girls looked away as muscle and flesh were restored to the head.

He spoke for the first time in many, many, years. "Thank you. Now I can rest in peace." He said and began to walk out.

"Wait! Could you tell me where my great great great grandfather was barried after his murder?" Kagome asked turning to face him.

"He was barried under the old school house. The man that killed him was indead Brom." With that he dissapeared. never to be seen from again.

"Well I've been creaped out enough for one night. How about you all?" Miroju asked.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm going to bed. Night." Sango said walking out with Miroku following her.

"I have to finish a shoot. Do you want to go to bed Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"No I will watch you then we can head to bed together." Kagome said giving him a sweet kiss and headed out the door.

The next morning the group did the last take and headed for home.

"So Kagome Where do you want to go on our date?" Inuyasha asked on the way home.

"I was thinking we could go to this haunted house that I have heard of." Kagome said with a laugh.

They both start cracking up. Miroku and Sango joined in and it was all laughterall the way home.

**Thats it people.. now review.. i might continue the story it just wont be about the headless horseman lol so tell me what you think and I may do a sequal cause i think I could do so much more with this one : ) JA NE... for now anyways : )**


End file.
